dragcavefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Drakenziekte
Eieren en drakenjongen kunnen ziek worden en sterven. Dit gebeurt wanneer je draakje te veel views krijgt in een korte periode. Deze ziekte, beter bekend als "Zachtschaal" of "Softshell" in het Engels, zal het draakje in kwestie niet verhinderen op te groeien, maar je kan maar beter zo snel mogelijk van de ziekte af raken om ervoor te zorgen dat het draakje niet sterft. Een andere soort ziekte (die ondertussen al verwijderd is) kwam voor wanneer je draakje meer clicks dan views had. Is Mijn Draak Ziek? Om te zien of je draak ziek is, moet je naar zijn/haar pagina gaan. Onder de beschrijving zijn er één of twee paragrafen (één voor een ei, twee voor een jong). Er zal ook een bericht bovenaan je boekrol staan om je te vertellen dat één van je jonge draken ziek is. *Als je ei 'Zachtschaal heeft, zal dit bericht onderaan de pagina van het ei staan: ::"The shell of the egg seems soft, as though there's something wrong with it."'' (De schaal van dit ei lijk zacht, alsof er iets mis mee is.) *Als je '''jong ziek is, zal dit bericht verschijnen: ::The hatchling seems sick. It hasn't been eating lately and it doesn't move very much." (Het jong lijkt ziek. Het heeft recent niets gegeten en het beweegt niet veel.) Oorzaken en Oplossingen Het type ziekte waaraan je draak lijdt kan gemakkelijk herkend worden aan de statistieken ervan. Type A *'Je ei/jong heeft te veel views gekregen in een te korte tijd.': Dit is de meest voorkomende oorzaak van ziekte en Zachtschaal, en zal gewoonlijk voorkomen tijdens de eerste of tweede dag van de groei van een ei of jong. Om dit op te lossen moet je je ei of jong in mist hullen (het ei of jong "foggen" in het Engels) om te voorkomen dat het views krijgt. Gewoonlijk zal de ziekte weer weg zijn na 24 uur, hoewel het al korter heeft geduurd. Je ei of jong op 2 of meer Click sites zetten kan dit soort ziekte veroorzaken. Type B (verwijderd) *'Je ei/jong heeft meer clicks dan unieke views:' Vroeger was er een glitch waardoor, na het ei te krijgen, je erop klikte en het wel een click registreerde maar niet de eerste view. De oplossing hiervoor was gemakkelijk: gewoon de link naar je boekrol volgen om het een view te geven, en als dat niet werkte, het op een clicksite of forum zetten zodat anderen erop konden klikken. Algemene Tips In het algemeen is het doel om clicks en views voor je draak te krijgen, maar ook om ze zodanig te spreiden dat je kleine draakjes niet stierven van "over-viewing". Houd een oogje op je draken en zie minstens één keer per twee dagen hoe ze het stellen om ziekte te voorkomen. Als je draken toch ziek worden, is het aangeraden ze te Foggen (ze te verstoppen, als het ware) om te voorkomen dat ze nog meer views krijgen tot ze weer beter zijn. Wanneer het bericht bovenaan je boekrol dat je vertelt dat je draken ziek zijn verdwijnt, zijn je draakjes weer beter. Het is wel niet aangeraden om ze onmiddelijk weer tevoorschijn te halen, dit kan ervoor zorgen dat de ziekte later weer terugkomt. Vele ervaren drakenverzorgers proberen geen clicks of views voor hun beestjes te verzamelen voor ze een dag oud zijn en dus nog 6 dagen over hebben. Dit doen ze omdat de kleintjes doorheen hun eerste dag gemakkelijker ziek kunnen worden en vaak minder views nodig hebben om ziek te worden. Wanneer een jong ziek is en de eigenaar bevriest het, zal het uiteindelijk beter worden omdat het geen clicks of (unieke) views kan verzamelen. en:Dragon Sickness Category: Introduction